Sunnydale County
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Buffyverse | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = The Bronze; Crawford Street Mansion; Sunnydale High School; UC Sunnydale | 1st = "Welcome to the Hellmouth" }} Sunnydale County is a fictional location featured in the "Buffyverse" multimedia franchise. It serves as a seldom-referenced yet omnipresent setting featured on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series which aired on the WB Network and UPN from 1997 to 2003. Description Sunnydale County was located in the Tuscany Valley in Southern California. Its most notable point of interest is the former incorporated town once known as Sunnydale. Though largely a suburban community, it is known for its numerous churches and graveyards. Unlike most American communities, Sunnydale is host to all manner of vampires, demons, ghosts and ghouls. This is due largely to the fact that Sunnydale's high school sits directly atop a Hellmouth - a mystical gateway nexus and aperture into various dimensions of Hell. Sunnydale was destroyed following a battle between the Slayers and the First Evil. The only thing left behind is a massive crater. Points of interest ; The Bronze: The Bronze is the trendiest night club in all of Sunnydale. Catering primarily to teenagers, it boasts a live band nearly every night and is an accessible hot spot for minors. Daniel Osbourne's band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, frequently performed there. Occasionally, vampires would attack people at the Bronze, but this was seldom. ; Crawford Street Mansion: :A dilapidated mansion located on Crawford Street, this aging building proved to be an ideal nesting place for vampires. Spike and Drusilla occupied the mansion when they first arrived in Sunnydale and Angel took possession of it shortly after his resurrection. ; Summers residence: This was the home of Joyce Summers and her daughter Buffy. In later years, it was also the home of Buffy's younger sister Dawn. Following Joyce's death, the house became a de facto training center for young slayers. ; Sunnydale High School: Sunnydale High School was situated directly overtop a Hellmouth and as such, provided a convenient access point for demonic entities wishing to escape from Hell. Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Cordelia Chase all attended high school here. ; University of California - Sunnydale: UC Sunnydale is where Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg attended college after graduating from Sunnydale High. UC Sunnydale was also a prime proving ground for members of the Initiative - a secret military unit designed to fight the supernatural. ; Weatherly Park: In 1997, Buffy Summers patrolled Weatherly Park looking or a powerful vampire she referred to as "Fork Guy". She fought with the one-armed vampire, but the police arrived and he ran off before Buffy could kill him. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet See also References Category:California